User blog:S0mE0nE13948/The Bee Swarm Story
Year 2016 It was a rainy (?) day in Bee Swarm Island, then known as Abandoned Mountain With Stupid Mobs and Random Flowers. Faraway, Science Bear was trying out his newest invention: Better Place to Live Finder Machine (I know it’s a stupid name). The other bears were invited to watch. Science Bear: Yay! Time to try it out! Black Bear: I wonder where is the “better place to live”? Panda Bear: Is there bamboo? Science Bear: Shh… The machine is working! Beep! Three seconds later, the bears are teleported to Abandoned Mountain With Stupid Mobs and Random Flowers. Polar Bear: OOF! IT’S SCORCHING HERE! Black Bear: Wow! Perfect place for connoisseurs like me! Polar Bear (squinting): Is that a mountain? Brown Bear: WOO-HOO! I love mountains! Polar Bear runs to the peak. Unfortunately, a spider jumps from the spider field. Polar Bear: Oof! Ouch! Nooooo! Spider bites Polar Bear’s leg just when Polar Bear climbed up to 15 bee area (also known as Rotten Middle, thanks to Brown Bear). Polar Bear clutches his leg and hops up. Brown Bear: Dude, you okay? Polar Bear attempts to yell from near the peak but it was too high. Black Bear: I’m taking this spot. (Pointing to where he is now) Panda Bear and Science Bear take their places. Panda Bear: Whoopee! There IS bamboo! And so many mobs to fight! Brown Bear: But it’s a little messy… Let’s clean it up! Black Bear: Why? Brown Bear: Well, if you haven’t noticed, there are spiders, ladybugs and rhino beetles! Black Bear: Oh no! Panda Bear: Yeah! Is that negative? Suddenly, a ladybug bites Panda Bear in the paw. Panda Bear: Hey! Panda Bear kicks the ladybug while the others stare, frightened. Two seconds later… Panda Bear: Ha! That was easy… Polar Bear (shouting as loud as he can): Help!!! A werewolf…!!! Brown Bear: Wha… What…?! Panda Bear: Ha! More action! (Grins) After a few hours… Panda Bear: Well… (pants) this is hard… Ten days later… Panda Bear: Well… Finally....I'd Panda Bear goes to his “house” and has a nap. Science Bear: Let’s build now then. Brown Bear: Whoopee! Black Bear: We don’t have materials. Science Bear: Just click this button to transfer wood and metal from our homeland. Science Bear clicks a button on a weird contraption called Supplies Teleporter. Black Bear: Wow… A pile of tree stumps, snail shells, glue, blocks and metal parts appear. Brown Bear: Nice! How about a hammer? Science Bear clicks again. Brown Bear: Let’s get to work now! They start building the 5 bee gate… 3 days later… Black Bear: Yay! There we go! Just then, Panda Bear wakes up from his nap that lasted for 3 days. Panda Bear looks around, shocked. He complains: Hey why am I separated from you guys?! Unfortunately for Panda Bear, the other bears did not really care about him. So Panda Bear sat in the corner of his area and cried. 2 days later… Panda Bear: Alright, I'm done with them, I'm gonna kill them! Then, Panda Bear sees some dudes from the DARK SIDE entering the gate. At that moment, Panda Bear got an amazing idea. Panda Bear: Haha! They shall pay! So, Panda Bear runs forward and takes a lightsaber to kill everyone. Panda Bear: Hmm. How do I operate this Death Star? Oh well! Panda Bear starts pressing random buttons and laser beams started shooting out, striking all the bears. Panda Bear: Haha! I did it! Take the L, losers! But since we are in a shitty game, not fortnite,WE SUCK!! Unfortunately, during his celebration, he got struck by a laser too and died. Panda Bear: Noo… Wait what? I’m having a terrible dream! Panda Bear looks around. He realises that he is on a raised platform. Panda Bear: Haha! I’m DA KING! Polar Bear: No, I’m da king! Panda Bear suddenly realised that there was a gate separating them from the other bears. Panda Bear: Hey… Meanwhile… Science Bear: Hey, it has been so many days and we just built ONE wall? Black Bear: Hey it’s not my fault cause Brown Bear is just separating the parts of the mountain and giving them extremely terrible names. Brown Bear: Are you saying that trying to burp out ten different pieces of music is actually useful?! At least what I do is actually meaningful! Black Bear: Hey, you got it wrong. It’s eleven tunes, you must have forgotten the alphabet! Science Bear: Guys?! We have FREAKING work to do! Brown Bear: Err okay now can we put a get between Panda’s Biome and Rotten Middle? Black Bear (muttering): And what wonderful names a Brownie has given these places! Brown Bear: Oi! At least they have names, unlike YOUUUU! Science Bear sighs and yells: Hey hey hey we have work to do dudes… Black Bear: I rather have… Science Bear: SHUT UP! Black Bear: YOU SHUT UP! Brown Bear: IKR YOU ARE TALKING WHEN YOU SAID “SHUT UP”!!! Science Bear: JUST ****ING SHUT THE **** UP ******! Brown Bear: STOP SWEARING AND I’M NOT A ***** BLACK BEAR IS THE ***** Black Bear: HEYYYYYYY! Science Bear: You *****es, SHUT UP! Black Bear and Brown Bear at the same time: YOU’RE THE ONE MAKING THE NOISE! Meanwhile, up the mountain, Polar Bear is watching while enjoying his popcorn. Polar Bear (thinking): What a nice show! Polar Bear (thinking): More popcorn… WHAT THE HECK?! Polar Bear: GIMME SOME POPCORN PANDA BEAR PLEASE! (He has to shout from there for others to hear) Panda Bear was also enjoying the “show” while eating candy floss. Panda Bear: Uh… I only have candy floss want some? Polar Bear recalls the time where he got stuck in candy floss for 3 hours in a factory when he was a little cub and a time where he got candy floss stuck up his nose and had to go to the hospital. Polar Bear: Eww! Not CANDY FLOSS!!! Polar Bear runs back but forgetting that there was mantises and a werewolf. Polar Bear: OOF AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! To be continued... Category:Blog posts